


Wolf Tales

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A dash of Hamlet for flavor, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Yuugi, Female Bakura Ryou, Female Marik Ishtar, Female Mutou Yuugi, Not Beta Read, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Werewolves, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: When sixteen-year-old Yugi Mutou meets, a mysterious stranger named Yami her world is turned upside down.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on FFN in like eh... '09. (wow that's so long ago now yikes) I was bored at my grandparents house and there was a laptop and thus this was born. :)  
> The one on FFN is actually completed but I am kinda rewriting everything so if you did read it on there you might get a bit confused haha. Enjoy!

Sixteen-year-old Yugi Motou walked down the snowy forest path, she had tri-colored hair, which spiked down in the middle-back range, and golden bangs framed two amethyst eyes. She was wearing tight blue jeans, and a black tank-top with a blue jacket. She was short for her age, looking like she was fourteen instead of sixteen. But, unfortunately for her shortness is in her blood.

She liked walking through the woods, it would clear her thoughts. Sometimes she would walk with her friends but, for today, she was alone. While walking and thinking, she didn’t even see the crimson eyes watching her from the darkness of the trees.

Picking up some snow she made a snow ball, before throwing it at a nearby tree, watching as the snow fell off slowly. Seemingly satisfied with her work she dusted off the snow with a frown before sitting down under her favorite willow tree.  
  
 _‘Heba doesn’t understand, he’s always so protective. I mean that’s nice that he’d do anything for my happiness but sometimes it gets annoying’._ She thought to herself, about Heba her older brother.

Heba who had been born two years before her but for some reason he looked exactly like she did. Even down to the shade of eye color. A fact that caused most people to mistake them for identical twins. Because of her parent’s death Heba was made her legal guardian, which he took quite seriously. Too seriously in her opinion, though she loved him fiercely. 

She sighed and buried her head into her knees. Tears started to fall down her face as she thought of how she only had friends that her brother deemed to be right. And of how every time she tried to get a boyfriend Heba always chased them off. Declaring that they weren’t wright for his little sister and she could do better.

She was so in her own world that she failed to see the wolf staring at her through a gap in the branches of the willow. After a moment, the wolf came closer, but as it did a twig snapped causing Yugi to look up. “W-who’s there?” She said fearful, “Show yourself.” She demanded after a pause.

The majestic wolf came out in the open growling, slightly in case she did anything to harm him. The wolf had thick black fur with streaks of gold and crimson, and it had two beautiful crimson eyes which were staring at her with an unreadable expression. Suddenly the wolf darted off though the trees with surprising speed and disappeared into the forest.

“Well that was weird.” Yugi said to herself then she looked at her watch. “Crap! Heba’s going to kill me!!” she got up and ran back the way she came heading for home.  
  
-Z-  
  
When Yugi arrived she hoped that Heba wasn’t home from work, but her hopes were squashed when she saw the old green ford pick-up truck setting in the driveway.

She crept silently up to the door, hoping that her brother was at least sleeping and not sitting there reading the newspaper like he always did. But again, her hopes were squashed, for when she opened the door he looked up from the paper he was reading.

“Where have you been?” Heba asked, frowning. He got up and walked over to her looking down at her sternly. “Well?” he asked again when she didn’t answer right away. Yugi gulped.  
  
“Um I was…err…walking through the forest, and I-” but before she could finish Heba interrupted.

“You went where?” he demanded looking both alarmed and angry. “Yugi do you know how dangerous the forest is? Wild animals could be hiding and attack you at moments glance.” He said with a scowl.  
  
“I-I know Heba. I just wanted some fresh air, I didn’t think that it would cause any trouble if I just went for a little while.” She said looking at her shoes.

“Did you go alone?” Wincing sheepishly, she slowly nodded knowing full well what would happen if he found out if she went alone. “Why did you go alone? Couldn’t you have gone with Joey? Or Ryou? I’d be okay if you even went with Marik. But no, you went alone!” He said his voice rising. 

“Heba calm down. I didn’t get hurt, no animals came, well except a wolf-”

“There was a Wolf! Are you hurt? Did it come close to you?” Heba cut across her again grabbing her shoulders tightly.

Yugi just shook her head. “It didn’t come close to me; it just looked at me then ran off.”   
  


Heba gave her a skeptical look. “It just ‘looked at you and then ran off’?” He repeated his voice incredulous.

She glared at him “Yes Heba. It did.”

  
“Okay, okay I believe you.” Heba said rising his hands in surrender. Then noticing the slightly faraway look that was tinged with a trace of pain that Yugi had he asked “Yugi what’s the matter? Something happen at school?”

Yugi paused for a moment, but then at thought of the amount of fussing that Heba would do shook her head before heading upstairs. Not noticing Heba’s concerned look before he went back to reading his newspaper with a sigh.

-Z-  
  
Yugi was in her room on her bed doing her favorite hobby, drawing. Like most artists, she didn’t think her drawings were all that good. But like most artists she failed to see the true beauty of what she created. Sighing she put her drawing down; it was of the wolf she saw in the forest. Just as she was thinking of how to do the shading her cell-phone rang.

“Hello?” She answered with a smile after seeing who it was.

“Yugi, I heard what happened! Are you okay?” Her smile turned into more of a grimace at the sound of Ryou’s worried voice. Even though Ryou was always looking out for her friends and the most compassionate person Yugi knew she tended to over-react to things. 

“Yes, Ryou I’m fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” She said hoping to calm her friend down before she jumped to any conclusions. “How did you find out though?”  
  
“Nothing to worry about? Yugi you were physically assaulted, how can there be ‘nothing to worry about’?” Ryou said somewhat hysterically. “And Joey called. I can’t believe that guy would do such a thing.” She seethed.  
  
“Ryou, calm down. It’s over, and besides I doubt he would want to do anything like that again now that Marik’s through with him.” Yugi said with a smirk that soon turned to a frown as she remembered what had happened earlier that day…  
  
:Flashback:  
  
 _It was the end of school; and Yugi waited for her two friends Joey and Marik so they could all walk home. She was waiting at their usual spot which was just around the corner from the school._

_Just then a big guy sauntered over, a leer on his ugly face. The guy looked drunker than a skunk. And smelled just as bad too. “Hey doll, why don’t you come and hang out with me. I could show you something real nice.”_

_“I’m not your ‘doll’ so get lost.” Yugi said glaring at the guy, her nose wrinkling at the stench of stale beer and cigarette smoke._

_The smile fell from the guys face only to be replaced by a scowl that made his face look twice as ugly. “I suggest that you rethink your decision. Unless, you want to get hurt.” He said reaching for her shoulder._

_Yugi ducked out of the way, thoughts of her self-defense class coming to her mind. She initially had not wanted to take the class but Heba had insisted and right now she was glad for his persistence._

_The man grinned, his smile showing crooked teeth that were yellow. “You’ve got some spunk kid, this should be fun.”_

_He reached forward again but she ducked away one more time. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been paying as much attention to her surroundings as she should have. Thus, the next time she tried to dodge the man’s advances she ended up with her back against the wall and no way out._

_The man’s smile widened when he saw that she had been cornered. “Not so tough now are you doll-face?”_

_Fear gripped Yugi’s insides, stories of women being taken advantage of filling her head. She tried to stay focused and remember her training but couldn’t quite remember now that the man was so close. Before she could do much more than gasp the man crashed his lips to hers._

_Wrong._ Wrong. **Wrong.** _Her brain screamed at the feeling of this disgusting man forcing himself on her. It was only when she felt the guys slimy tongue slide across her lip that she forced herself to act._

_Bracing herself against the wall, she pushed against the man as hard as she could, causing him to stumble backwards slightly._

_“Oh, come on doll you know you liked it.” The man said smugly, his eyes hazy with desire._

_Wiping her hand across her face she glared at the piece of filth that was before her. “You are a disgusting PIG! I can’t imagine anyone who would have liked kissing_ you.”

_“You little—“ He roared backhanding her across her face. The force of the hit was enough that she fell backwards hitting her head on the alley wall. Black dots flashed across her vision for a moment then everything came back into focus._

_“You take that back!” The man snarled. Just as the man opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted by a voice._

_“Is everything okay Yugi?”_

_Yugi could have cried she was so happy to hear her friends voice. “Marik!” She cried in relief looking up at her friend._

_Marik Ishtar looked at the scene before her. At the sight of Yugi’s bruised and battered face she kicked the man in his ‘family jewels’ causing him to go down, hard._

_“You sick disgusting pervert!” Marik yelled kicking the man again and again. “How dare you touch my best friend. I should just castrate you right here!”_

_Yugi watched as her friend continued kicking the crap out of the man before her. She guessed she was a bit in shock because she didn’t notice Joey’s presence until she spoke._

_“Yug? You okay? Did he hurt you?”_

_Yugi jumped frightened amethyst eyes locking with concerned honey-brown ones. She nodded. “Y-yeah. I-I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me.”_

_Joey snorted. “Yugi, your lip is bleeding.”_

_Yugi blinked, bringing a hand up to prod softly at her lip she was surprised to find that she was in fact bleeding. “Oh.”_

_Joey bit her lip in concern. “Alright that’s it I’m taking you to the doctor. I think you might have a concussion.” She gently took Yugi by the shoulders, frowning when Yugi flinched at the contact._

_“I’m fine Joey.” Yugi said stubbornly._

_Joey snorted again. “Right, try saying that without flinching.” Then she turned to Marik who was still currently kicking the man. “Oi, Marik! Knock it off we need to get Yugi to the hospital.”_

_Marik stopped turning to look at her friends. “Yugi are you okay?” Marik asked but then shook her head just as fast. “No, you’re not okay what am I talking about. You wouldn’t be going to the hospital if you were okay. Stupid. Stupid.”_

_Yugi sighed slightly. “Marik, I’m fine.”_

_Joey and Marik shared at knowing glance over her head. “Right.”_

_And with that they headed off to the doctor._

_:End Flashback:_

Yugi snapped out of her flashback to Ryou calling her name frantically over the phone. “Huh? Sorry Ryou, I…must have spaced out there.” Yugi said awkwardly, hand coming up to scratch the back of her head from habit.

Ryou sighed. “It’s fine Yugi, just…don’t scare me like that.” Her voice trembled slightly and Yugi could hear her stifle a sob. “When Joey called, I was so worried. I thought something terrible had happened and couldn’t bear the thought of you hurt. You’re my best friend and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

Yugi bit her lip feeling guilty about worrying her friend. But she found it hard to talk about. “I’m sorry Ryou. It’s just…so hard. Everything is so…fresh. If I close my eyes I can still smell his stench. Still feel his grubby hands…” She trailed off into silence, unable to suppress the shudder that traveled down her spine.

Ryou paused for a moment. “Well, I know it’s hard to talk about now…but if you ever need a someone to talk to, you know you can talk to anyone of us.” Another pause. “Including Heba.”

Yugi let out a half laugh half sob. “Are you kidding me? Heba? He’d probably try to kill the guy. Which would land him in jail and then where would I be? In foster care. Besides he has enough stuff on his plate. I don’t want to burden him.”

“Yugi that’s not true!” Ryou blurted. “You are in no way a burden nor have you ever been. Sure, Heba will be mad but he will be there for you because he loves you.”

“Does he though?” Yugi asked half serious. “I mean all he ever does is tell me how to live my life. He just treats me like a child.” She paused a sob escaping her despite her best efforts. “I…I can’t even remember the last time he told me he loves me.”

Ryou’s heart broke hearing the sad tone of her friend. “No Yugi, I promise you that is not true. He is only trying to make it so you have the best in life. Sure, he might not go about it in the proper fashion but he does try.” She paused trying to think of how to get this through her friend’s stubborn head. “Maybe you should to?”

A sigh left Yugi’s mouth. Deep down she knew that Ryou was right but sometimes it was hard. “Yeah. I guess.” She looked around her room for something to change the subject. Spying her drawing from before she smiled. “Hey, did I tell you about the most gorgeous wolf I saw today?”

Ryou gasped. “A wolf?!? Where did you see a wolf?”

Yugi winced realizing her mistake. “Heh…funny story…”

“I’m waiting.” Ryou said sternly, although her voice was tinged with a bit of amusement.

Hearing this Yugi hastened to answer, knowing that she would get a lecture if she didn’t. “So, after Joey and Marik dragged me to the hospital, against my will I might add-“

Ryou snorted knowing of the intense dislike her friend had for hospitals. “Noted.”

Yugi’s lips twitched into a grin. “Cheeky. Anyway, so after they drug me to that horrid place we started to walk home. But then Joey got a call from Serenity, saying that she was going to be in town and Marik remembered that Odion needed her help doing something. So, I-“

“So, you being the idiot that you are, told them that it was fine for you to walk home even though you had just barely been attacked _because_ you were alone.” Ryou interrupted her voice dryer than the Sahara.

“Um…yes?” Yugi said sheepishly, now realizing how incredibly stupid she had been. But she had already felt like a burden and didn’t want to make matters worse for her friends.

“Yugi.” Ryou said, her voice pinched with annoyance. “You can’t just do things like that. What if that guy had come back, but this time he had friends?”

“I know, I know!” Yugi burst out, surprising Ryou into silence. She sighed. “I’m sorry Ryou, it’s just…I just couldn’t…I don’t know.”

Ryou’s voice softened, knowing that her friend would never do something to hurt herself intentionally. But sometimes she just didn’t use her head. “It’s okay, just…try not to do it again.”

“Yes ma’am.” Yugi said meekly.

“Good, now tell me about this wolf you saw.” Ryou said with a smile knowing how much her friend loved animals.

Yugi brightened. “Oh, my gosh Ryou, it was the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen!” She gushed. “It was black and had crimson and gold streaks in its fur.”

“Hmm, unusual coloring. Aren’t wolves usually just one color?” Ryou mused.

“That’s what I thought.” Yugi agreed. “But its eyes were stranger.”

“Why what about them? Was one a different color or something?”

Yugi shook her head before remembering that they were on the phone and her friend couldn’t see her. “No, they were the same color. But that’s just it, they were crimson.”

“Okay that’s…a little creepy.” Ryou commented dryly. “What, was it a werewolf or some kind of demon?”

Yugi laughed. “Please, you and I both know those kinds of things don’t exist.” She paused when she heard Heba call her from downstairs. “Looks like Heba want’s something. I better go.”

“Well I won’t keep you.” Ryou said with a small smile. “Tell Heba I said hi, okay?”

“Will do,” Yugi said with a laugh. Ryou was always Heba’s favorite of her friends.

“Oh, and Yugi?”

“Yes?”

“Remember what I said about before.” Ryou said wanting her friend to talk to someone.

“I…I will,” Yugi said with a sigh. “And Ryou? Thanks.”

Ryou smiled. “You’re welcome. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Yugi said as she hung up. She looked up to see Heba standing in the door way. “Ryou says hi,”

Heba smiled. “Tell her I said hi as well.”

Yugi nodded before looking at him suspiciously. “What’s up?”

Heba’s jaw clenched slightly. “Oh, nothing. Except I just got a call from Hopewell county, saying that they just wanted to get an update on how you are doing.” Yugi’s eyes widened which in turn caused Heba’s own to narrow. “So, mind telling me how you are doing and why they needed an update?”

Yugi sighed, well looks like the cat was out of the bag now. “Um…I might’ve not been exactly truthful to you when I said that nothing happened at school. Or rather, after school.” She paused biting her lip in thought.

“What happened?” Heba demanded sharply. Then seeing her flinch his face softened. “Yugi, come on. You know you can tell me anything.”

Yugi sighed looking at her brother’s worried face. She motioned for her brother to sit down next to her. Once he was seated she took a deep breath and began. “After school I was waiting for Joey and Marik like I always do. Ryou had already gone home, so it was just the three of us. Well, as I was waiting for them to come this…this man came up.” Her voice trembled her fear from before coming back. “He…he wanted me to go with him. Called me doll-face.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother stiffen, so she continued quickly wanting to get it over with. “When I told him to get lost he-“ Her voice broke for a second causing her brother to put an arm around her shoulder. “He tried to grab me. I dodged, remembering the classes you made me go to, but he just kept coming. Finally, he grabbed me and forced me to kiss him.” She shuddered, the feeling of the man’s mouth against hers still fresh.

“I’m going to kill him,” Heba muttered his face murderous. Then at the sight of his still trembling sister he forced himself to calm down. “What…. what happened next?” He asked not wanting to put his sister through this again but still needing to know if she was okay.

“I pushed him off me. I didn’t want him anywhere near me.” Yugi said shivering slightly at the thought of what could’ve happened. “He was pretty proud of himself. I told him he was a disgusting pig and wondered how anyone could ever enjoy kissing him.” She looked up into her brother’s eyes. “He backhanded me across the face.”

Heba growled low in his throat. “That’s it. I’m going to kill him. No first I’m going to cut off his tongue and a few other organs… _and then_ I’ll kill him.”

Yugi looked up at her brother with a small smirk. “You might only have to cut out his tongue, I’m not sure what’s left of the other…ahem… _equipment_ after Marik was through with him.”

Heba snickered slightly. “How bad was it?”

Yugi paused. “Well, I don’t think he’ll be able to go lower than a soprano in the future.”

Heba howled with laughter. “That sounds like Marik.”

Yugi’s smile widened and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. It was good to see Heba laugh again. They hadn’t had a moment like this in a while.

Heba’s snickers tapered off before he became serious. “Are you sure you’re okay Gigi?” He asked purposely using the old nickname of hers to get her to smile.

“Yes,” Yugi said biting her lip. “I’ll be okay Hebi. Just…can I stay with you tonight?” She looked down at her bedspread to avoid his eyes.

“Of course, you can” Heba said with a smile. “Now come on, I made Alfredo. I know it’s your favorite.”

**WT**

"So Yugi, what happened yesterday?" Joey asked looking at her best friend.

Joey had long blond hair that looked the color of wheat. She wore a green t-shirt with butterflies down the side and blue skinny jeans. Even though she was sitting down she was still taller than her friends and had a slim build.

“I mean have you told Heba yet?” She clarified at the looks that were sent her way from Marik and Ryou.

Yugi sighed, picking at her lunch. “Yeah, the hospital called him. They wanted to get an update on how I was doing.”

“Oh boy, I bet that went over well.” Marik winced in sympathy.

They were at lunch sitting under their favorite sakura tree. Joey and Marik were wanting to see if Yugi was doing any better and Ryou wanted to see if Yugi had taken her advice.

“About as well as you could guess,” Yugi said dryly. “Lots of death threats and promises of bodily harm, I was just surprised he didn’t grab his WCC.”

Joey looked at her blankly. “His what?”

“Wilson Combat Commander,” Marik said before Yugi could even open her mouth. “1911 in .45 ACP.”

Ryou looked at Marik in amusement. “How would you know that?”

Marik scratched her head looking sheepish. “Okay so I have a gun fetish. It’s not that weird.” Her friends just shared a look before bursting into laughter.

Marik, in addition to liking guns a bit too much to be healthy, also had a love for jewelry. Mainly gold. Today she was wearing only her earrings and necklace that she never went without. A grey hoodie that boldly stated ‘Yes I know I’m fabulous but no pictures please’ covered her shirt and she wore black skinny jeans as well. Her messy platinum blond hair was tied, barely, in a high ponytail. She, like Joey, towered over the other Ryou and Yugi. But, she wasn’t as tall as her fellow blonde a fact which Joey never let her forget.

Once everyone calmed down enough Ryou turned to Yugi. “So, tell me more about this mysterious wolf from hell.” She said as she pushed her white hair out of her eyes.

Ryou, unlike Marik, Joey or even Yugi was the ‘girly girl’ of the bunch. Her hair was always perfect and she always had the perfect outfit. Today she was sporting a lovely black and gray stripped tunic that went down to mid-thigh. White washed jeans with a pair of black ballet flats completed her outfit. She seemed to be the second shortest next to Yugi. 

“The WHAT?!?”

Ryou yelped as Marik’s milk spewed from her mouth and all over the albino’s lap. “Gross! Marik!”

Marik ignored the irritate albino in favor for pinning her much smaller friend with a glare. “You didn’t say anything about this when I called you last night.”

Yugi smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want you to worry?” She said though it sounded more like a question.

“What happened?” Joey demanded before Marik could open her mouth.

Yugi sighed, this was why she didn’t tell her two friends about the wolf. Knowing full well something like this would happen. It was bad enough when it was just Heba who was freaking out. “Nothing happened guys, I just took the old ranger’s path on the way home-“

“You did _what?”_ All three friends yelled

Yugi looked at Ryou in confusion. “I thought I told you this already.”

Ryou sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “No, you told me about seeing the wolf but you didn’t say anything about going down that horrible path.”

Yugi winced, realizing her friend was right. “Oh, oops. I’m sorry I thought I did.”

“Anyway,” Marik prompted with a smirk. “The wolf?”

“Right,” Yugi said sheepishly. “So, I took the path and then stopped at the willow to clear my head. I knew I had to think through a few things before I faced Heba knowing how he was going to be.”

Ryou nodded remembering the conversation that they had had the previous day.

“So, as I was thinking I heard a twig snap,” Yugi paused for a moment debating on how to put this. “I was scared that it was the man from before or one of his friends but it just turned out to be a wolf. The most beautiful wolf I have ever seen.” Her voice trailing off, mind once again thinking back on the exotic beauty that the wolf held.

“Oh, there she goes…day dreaming about animal life again.” Marik said with a smirk causing the tri-colored girl to glare at her. “I’m surprised she hasn’t drawn fan art of it yet.” Yugi’s cheeks pinkened. “No way.” Marik said with a snicker. “You so did! Hahahaha. That’s classic.”

Yugi pushed her friend playfully. “Shut up.”

“I want to see!” Joey said jumping up and down like she was having a sugar rush.

“Calm down Joey,” Ryou said her doe-brown eyes crinkling with mirth. She then turned to Yugi. “I think you should show Joey before she hurts herself.”

Joey stopped turning to glare at her albino friend. “Shut up.”

With a mock scowl Yugi got her sketch book out and handed it over with a sigh. “Here.”

The three girls crowded around the small book and gasped in amazement of the drawing. It was stunning. A majestic wolf was standing in the shadows of the forest with silver mist swirling around it. Crimson eyes swirled with a mysterious and intelligent glint. Perfectly accenting the tri-colored fur in its coat.

“This…this is beautiful.” Joey breathed looking at it in awe.

Ryou turned to look at her friend with a smile. “Well, I guess you are right Yugi. It doesn’t look like a demon at all.”

Yugi laughed hitting her friend’s shoulder softly. “Shut up dork.”

Marik was frowning at the picture seemingly deep in thought. “You know, you really should put this in the art show next week. I’d wager that Ms. Cadbury would have kittens if she saw this.”

Joey looked at Marik blankly. “Why would she have kittens? I thought she’s allergic to cats?”

Marik gave Joey a flat look. “It’s a figure of speech.”

Yugi blushed at the thought of her art on display for all to see. “I don’t know… Do you really think it’s that good?”

Marik, Ryou and Joey all nodded vigorously. “YES.”

“Fine. I’ll put it in.”


	2. The Art Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Yugi enters her picture into the school art show, and we see the wolf again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific warnings: mentions of previous death/death of a parent, Tea being a jerk, and puns :)

A lone wolf ran through the forest, its paws barley making any sound. This creature was truly beautiful; it had a sleek black coat with scarlet and gold streaks mixed in. Crimson eyes narrowed with human-like intelligence looked around for any sign of danger but finding none it slowed to a more sedate pace before stopping all together.

The wolf’s pelt seemed to shimmer in the pale light of the moon, then suddenly the wolf was gone replaced by a man.

The man was young and seemed to be in his late teens to early twenties. His hair, quite like the coat of the wolf, was multi-colored. Ebony black seemed to be the base with scarlet streaks and golden bangs framed his crimson eyes. His hair was styled where it was short on the sides and long on the top, it seemed to have a perpetually messy aura. He looked to be around six foot four tall and had a lean body a bit like a gymnast or Olympic swimmer would. Wearing a simple black shirt and matching pants he would’ve passed as a goth.

The young man sighed, thinking about the human he had seen in the woods earlier that day. For some reason, he couldn’t get her face out of his mind even though he knew well enough that encountering humans was against the rules that had been set up by the elders of his tribe.

There was the sound of a twig snapping somewhere off to his left and he flipped around, staring intently at the trees.

“You know, if I were a hunter you would be dead right now little brother.” A voice said, deep and smooth. He felt hot breath on his neck and repressed a shudder. Jumping in fright the young man spun around quickly to face his brother.

“Atem! Don’t _do_ that.” The man yelped holding a hand over his racing heart.

The man, now identified as Atem, looked much like his brother. Some of the only differences were; his hair, build, height and age. His hair, although being exactly the same in color and shading, was different in style. Atem’s hair was shorter and had a bit of a curl to it. At six-foot-six he was certainly taller than his brother, and one of the tallest in the tribe. He had more muscle mass than his brother with wide shoulders and seemed to be built as a linebacker. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, a few more years than his brother. Another thing Atem and Yami differed in was choice in clothing. Atem had light brown pants and an emerald green dress-shirt.

“I’m sorry did I scare you little brother?” Atem asked scarlet eyes glinting with amusement. “Dear me Yami I fear you’re losing your touch.” 

Yami glared at his brother in indignation. “I am not. And I _wasn’t_ scared. You just startled me is all.”

Atem’s eyebrow rose slightly. “Right.”

Yami gave a huff, crossing his arms he looked at Atem with the classic look any younger sibling would give. “Why are you even here anyways? What are you spying on me or something?”

Atem gave him a flat look. “Yes.” He said, voice deadpan.

Yami’s mouth dropped open. “ _Wait really?!”_

Snorting in amusement Atem shook his head. “No stupid. Akefia mentioned a sighting of Luke, I came to investigate but then noticed the sent of my dear brother and was curious. So, tell me Yami, what’ve you been up to?”

Yami’s eyes widened a hopeful glint in them. “There was a sighting of Luke?”

Atem sighed, a pained sound. “Yes, but you know how he feels. He’s not coming back little brother.”

“Yeah,” Yami said his eyes dimming slightly. “I know. But…I miss him.”

Atem squeezed his brother’s shoulder, his face saddened. “I do too.” He smiled slightly. “But don’t think you can avoid the topic. I asked you what you’ve been doing. And all day I might add.”

Yami shrugged. “Malik and Bakura were having another _disagreement_ about something, I don’t remember what. Anyway, I just had to get out and _run_ you know? Take some time to myself.” His voice slowed before stopping completely.

“That’s not all is it?” Atem asked gently, searching his brother’s face for what was causing him distress.

Yami looked away, his eyes growing distant. When he spoke, his voice was a mere whisper. “I had a dream about dad last night.”

Atem drew in a sharp breath his eyes clouding with pain. “You did?”

Yami nodded, he chewed slightly on his bottom lip. “Yeah, Mom was there too.” He looked at a nearby tree, hands clenched into fists. “I miss them.”

“Me too little brother, me too.” Atem said before turning to look at the surrounding woods. “Seto,” He barked out and instantly a rather large wolf with brown fur and ice-blue eyes materialized out of the surrounding forest.

In a moment the wolf changed into a rather tall young man, who was about an inch taller than Yami, and looked to be in his early twenties. His hair was short and well groomed. His blue eyes were cold and calculating. Black slacks and a matching button-up shirt he looked like a well-dressed business man. A look which was certainly out of place in the woods.

“You called for me Atem?” Seto’s voice was a deep tenor that had a no funny business vibe to it.

Atem nodded at his adviser and childhood friend. “Yes, any word on the Luke sighting?”

“We followed his trail for a while but ultimately lost him. He’s tricky and knows these woods well.” Seto explained, his eyes betraying his irritation.

Atem nodded, suspecting as much. “He must’ve been sent by his father for whatever reason.”

“Indeed.” Seto agreed his voice slightly monotone. He looked at Yami, lips twitching slightly as if he wanted to smile. “What brings you out Yami? Trouble in paradise?”

Yami rolled his eyes. “Shut up Seto.”

Smirking slightly at the expected reaction Seto looked back at Atem his face turning serious. “Atem, there have been reports of the sent of a human down the… _the old ranger’s path._ ”

Atem growled, his eyes hardening. “The Ranger’s Path? Are you sure?”

Yami’s eyes had widened slightly, his thoughts turning to the girl he had seen earlier. That had been down the same path had it? No, it couldn’t have been. There were few who knew of that path let alone dared to walk through it. The human’s believed it to be haunted.

But then again, as Yami thought back he realized that it must’ve been the Ranger’s Path. Because that’s where…He winced forcibly pushing the memory back. He would not think of his parents.

“Yami? What is it?” Atem’s voice broke through his thoughts causing him to startle slightly.

“I…I um…” Yami trailed off not knowing exactly _how_ to tell his brother that he had seen a human when he knew how much Atem hated them. 

Atem placed squeezed his brother’s shoulder again, his face worried. “What is it Yami?”

Yami swallowed, “I… went down the Ranger’s Path earlier. And…I saw the human.” His eyes were trained on the ground not wanting to look in his brother’s eyes.

The hand that was on his shoulder tightened. “You _what?_ ”

Yami winced slightly, not because of pain but of the anger and worry in his brother’s voice. “I-I saw the human. But she didn’t hurt me or anything! She just sat there.” Yami bit his lip thinking about the girl. “I think she was crying.”

“Wait, ‘she’?” Seto asked his eyes narrowed in thought. “That’s odd, there aren’t many humans who know of that place. I wonder how she found out about that place.”

Atem growled low in his throat, his grip tightening to the point where it was painful. “Did she see you?”

Yami winced trying to get out of the grip. “I…I don’t know. Maybe.”

“That’s not good enough Yami. Did. She. See. You?” Atem bit out his voice hard with suppressed anger and worry.

“I…yeah. I think so.” Yami said looking down before pulling more forcibly on the shoulder that Atem held captive. “Atem? Can you let go now? You’re…uh…kinda hurting my shoulder.”

Atem blinked as if finally realizing that he had a hold of his brother, he pulled his hand back horrified. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Atem.” Yami said with a tight smile. “Let’s just go home.”

**-WT-**

Yugi was a bungle of emotions as they headed towards her school. Annoyed, because she hadn’t wanted to put her artwork in the talent show in the first place. Anxious because she didn’t want to face the rejection that was bound to happen no matter what her friends had said. Also, a bit of embarrassment because Heba was taking them and she knew he would do something that would either make her cringe or blush. Probably both knowing him.

Joy.

“Calm down Yugi, I’m sure your artwork will do fine.” Heba commented giving her a brief glance before looking back at the road.

“But Heba, you don’t understand. This talent show is school wide, _everyone_ will be able to see it and I don’t know what I’ll do if they all hate it.” Yugi muttered.

“Then screw them.” Marik spoke up from the back.

“Marik!” Ryou gasped smacking her friend on the shoulder.

“No, I agree.” Joey spoke up her voice serious. “Screw them. It doesn’t matter what they think, it only matters what _you_ think Yugi.”

Yugi smiled, glad that her friends were sticking up for her. “Thanks guys.”

“No prob.” Marik said before smirking. “Besides if anyone did hate it then I’d have to _educate_ them in fine art.”

“Marik Ishtar!” Ryou yelled giving her friend another swat only harder this time. “You will do no such thing.”

“Ow!” Marik whined rubbing her shoulder in an overly dramatic fashion.

Yugi snickered at the antics of her friends, knowing that whatever happened everything would be okay.

Or at least that’s what she felt up until she saw just how many people were actually there, and who the judges were. “I’m doomed.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” Marik said giving her friend a smirk.

“Yeah, that’s Marik’s job.” Ryou said blandly.

Marik opened her mouth to reply but then thought better and nodded. “That’s fair.”

Yugi held her breath as she saw one particularly old and rather snobbish looking judge stopped at Yugi’s drawing. He made a few sounds that left Yugi unsure if they were good or bad, jotted down a few notes then left again.

“I’m sure he loved it,” Ryou said sympathetically patting her friend’s arm. “It’s truly amazing Yugi.”

“Yeah! A real work of _art._ ” Joey said a smug grin on her face.

Marik groaned. “Really? Art puns?”

“Yep.” Joey called cheerfully.

“I bet you think you’re so clever.”

“Of course, I am.” Joey sniffed, using an overly snobbish and dramatic voice.

“Oh, leave her alone Marik.” Heba said smirking at the two. “I thought it was truly _punderful_ myself.”

Twin groans of disgust answered this statement. “No Heba. No puns.”

Heba opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Ryou’s frantic hushing sound. “Quiet guys! They’re about to announce the winner!”

Everyone turned towards the podium where Mrs. Cadbury was standing. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to Domino High’s annual Art show. Third place prize of a ten-dollar gift certificate to a store of choice at the university mall and third place ribbon goes to Rebecca Hawkins. For a rather lovely photo of a frozen waterfall.”

The short blonde-haired girl walked up looking a little saddened by not getting first but overall happy about winning.

“Look Yugi, it’s your stalker.” Joey whispered giving Yugi a nudge.

Yugi mock scowled at her. “Be nice Joey. She’s not a stalker…she’s just a little lonely that’s all.”

When Rebecca Hawkins first came to Domino High she didn’t have very many friends and was picked on for being one of the shortest girls in her year. Yugi had saved her from one such bully and ever since Rebecca had a case of hero worship.

Mrs. Cadbury cleared her throat as the applause died down. “Second place prize of a fifteen-dollar certificate for your choice of store at the university mall goes to Tea Gardener. She made a lovely painting of the Eiffel Tower during a sunset.”

“Joy, she’s going to lord this over me forever.” Yugi groaned as the tall brunette strutted her way to podium.

“Ugh. I hate her.” Marik commented giving a disgusted look at the smug cheerleader.

“Same.” Ryou muttered causing Marik to look at her in surprise.

But before Marik could say anything Mrs. Cadbury started speaking again.

“And the winner of first prize, a twenty-dollar gift certificate for your choice of store at the university mall goes to—” She paused the tension building again causing Yugi’s insides to flutter anxiously. “Miss Yugi Motou.”

“ _YESSS!”_ Marik yelled causing an outbreak of laughter.

Yugi blushed at the attention, shocked that they had chosen her art piece over everyone else. As she walked towards the podium amidst the applause she could feel the glare of Tea and her clique on her back.

“Congratulations Ms. Motou. Your piece was very well done.” Mrs. Cadbury said with a smile as she handed over her prize.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Yugi said giving her favorite teacher a smile.

“Ice cream is on me!” Heba called brightly as his sister joined the group.

“Yes!” Joey screamed bouncing in excitement causing Ryou and Marik to laugh.

“Hey Joey race ya!” Marik called as she took off towards the car.

“Marik no fair!!” The blonde called out as she raced after her friend.

“Idiots.” Ryou muttered walking at a more sedate pace.

“I’m proud of you sis.” Heba whispered as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

“Thanks, Heba.”


	3. Confrontations and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning the Art show Yugi and co head to an ice cream shop, only to find trouble in the form of Tea and her posse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings: name calling, little bit of swearing and Heba being a badass.

**_________________**

They group walked into the ice cream parlor, Joey and Marik bickering over who won the race and who would get their ice cream first. Heba over ruled them and said that Yugi would go first as she had won first place.

“Oh man, I’m so freaking excited for this!” Joey bounced in place as she watched them mix the frozen treat.

“Calm down Joey, it’s just ice cream.” Yugi commented licking her spoon.

“Just ice cream? _Just ice cream?!?”_ Joey said in mock outrage. “I am appalled that you would say such blasphemy.” Yugi just laughed shaking her head at her friend’s antics.

“Great, something wicked this way comes.” Marik commented giving a nod towards the door.

Tea Gardener and her posy strolled in the ice cream shop trailed by their boyfriends. Tea was talking to Mai, her right-hand woman and best friend, about something. Probably complaining about losing to Yugi, knowing her. This hypothesis was proven to be true when she caught sight of the petite tri-colored girl. “Well look what we’ve got here girls,” Tea drawled her eyes held an evil gleam. “The shrimp, the mutt, the ghost and the psycho.” Her posy laughed nastily.

Marik growled lowly moving to stand in front of Yugi. “What do you want Tea?”

“Got this psycho to fight your battles shrimp?” Mai sneered giving Marik a look as if she were a bug that someone stepped on.

Yugi grabbed Marik’s shoulder half to restrain the blond the in case she did something drastic. Half to get her attention. “Marik, calm down. I got this, I can handle them myself.”

Duke, Mai’s boyfriend, gave a snort at Yugi’s words. “’I can handle them myself’ she says. Please, I doubt she could even hurt a fly. Pathetic weakling that she is.”

“What. Did. You. Just. Call. My. _Sister?”_ Heba snapped, hands clenching into fists.

Duke smirked at the enraged brother before him. “You heard me.”

Heba was reaching the end of his proverbial rope and looked ready to snap at the young man in front of him. He had heard of Duke Devlin and not all of it was nice. In fact, most of it wasn’t nice at all. A senior who had a reputation as a ladies man he had slept with nearly every girl in his class. He was the star of the school’s basketball team and used that fame to charm or intimidate most everyone he met.

“You better take back what you said Devlin, or I might do something I regret.” Heba snarled taking a step forward and enjoying the spark of fear that came into Devlin’s eyes.

“Heba that’s not helping,” Yugi broke in trying to stop the fight before it could begin. “Let’s just grab our ice cream and go.”

“Ha do you see? I told you she was a wimp.” Duke snickered.

“So Yugi, I’m curious. How did you do it?” Tea asked cutting across whatever Heba was about to say.

Looking slightly puzzled and more than a little bit wary, Yugi asked “How did I do what?’

“Why win the art show of course.” Tea explained in a deliberately slow voice. As if she was talking to a child or someone with limited mental capacity. “I mean we all know that you couldn’t win on your own. Untalented as you are. No, you must’ve done _something_ to get the judges on your side. So, what was it?”

Yugi’s jaw tightened as she glared at the brunette in front of her. “I didn’t do anything other than actually _pay attention_ in art class instead of doing my nails like _some people_.”

Marik, Joey and Heba all started to laugh and even Ryou was smiling in amusement though she looked a little nervous on how this was going.

“You little bitch,” Tristan Taylor, Tea’s boyfriend, roared coming forward and grabbing Yugi by the shirt hauling her up so that they were eye to eye. Considering the fact that Tristan was about a foot taller than Yugi this was rather alarming. “How dare you say that about my girl!”

“Let go of my sister.” Heba growled, the _or else_ implied in the clenching of his jaw and how tight he held his fists.

Tristan just sneered at Heba, either not seeing or ignoring the warning look that Duke sent his way. “Not until she apologizes to my girl.” He turned back to the girl that he was still holding aloft. “So, freak have anything to say?”

Yugi’s eyebrow rose. “I’m sorry your girlfriend’s an idiot?”

“Oh snap.” Joey whispered her eyes going wide.

Tristan’s face darkening was the only warning Yugi got before he slapped her across the face.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Heba said, his voice deathly calm but eyes promising danger. He grabbed Tristan’s hand, the same hand that had slapped his sister, and twisted it until Tristan was forced to let go of Yugi. Heba waited until Marik had pulled Yugi behind her before he pulled the high schooler closer. “You touch Yugi again, or even go near her I will break your arm. Is that understood Taylor?”

Tristan nodded his face pinched with pain, anger and humiliation.

Heba’s grip tightened causing Tristan to whimper. “I said, is that understood?”

“Yes,” Tristan hissed through clenched teeth.

Heba smirked, a slight victorious quirk of the lips. “Good boy.”

“What’s going on over here?”

It seemed as if someone had called security, for standing in front of them was a guy in uniform. Heba let Tristan go with a wide and surprisingly innocent smile towards the man.

“Nothing, officer. We were just settling some differences. But it’s all okay now.” Heba said his voice calm and warm.

The officer looked a little perplexed. He had been called because of a disturbance, and initially that is what he thought was happening. But in the face of this man, who truthfully looked more like a boy because of his short stature, he was having his doubts. He didn’t think the man capable of violence, the other boy on the other hand. Him the guard knew had a bit of a rap sheet.

“Hmm, well if you truly have settled your differences and everything is okay, then I guess I can let you go. But don’t cause any more disturbances okay?” The officer said giving both boys a look, looking a little longer at Taylor.

“Yes sir,” Heba said with another smile.

“Yes…sir.” Taylor added grudgingly at the look from the officer.

With that the security guard left, leaving a slightly stupefied silence in his wake. They all looked at each other wondering who was going to speak first before Tea just scoffed and then yelled that they were going. Causing her posse to scramble in the effort to follow the temperamental brunette. Duke and Tristan were the last two out and Tristan couldn’t help but give Heba one last glare before heading out the door.

“Damn Heba, remind me not to get on your bad side.” Marik commented, giving Yugi’s brother a wide-eyed stare.

Heba snorted at that before turning towards his sister. “You okay Gigi?” He asked softly looking at his sister’s face. There was a vivid hand print and Heba knew it would bruise.

Yugi nodded wincing slightly as Heba ran a feather-light finger over her bruised cheek. “Yeah, I’m okay Hebi. Let’s go home.”

“Right,” Heba said before looking at the other girls. “You’re welcome to come over and stay for dinner.”

“What are you having?” Joey asked eagerly before letting out a yelp as Ryou elbowed her in the side.

“What she means is, we would love to Heba.” Ryou said with a smile.

-.-

After dinner the girls all settled in Yugi’s room for a movie marathon. As time went on and it got later and later Heba just said that they ought to stay the night, because he was not driving any of them home at this time of night. Smiling sheepishly the girls agreed and got the blankets and pillows necessary for a sleep over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it was, but thank you for all your support! :)


	4. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a walk through the woods Yugi meets a mysterious boy. A very attractive mysterious boy.

Yugi smiled as she woke up and looked out the window; the sun was just barley rising, a sight that she always loved to see. Looking at the light of the rising sun and how it made the snow glow slightly she was gripped with the urge to take a walk and enjoy the beauty of nature. Stretching in a cat-like manner she got up and started to gather her things. Once she was satisfied that she was properly dressed for taking a walk in the snow she looked around at her friends with a smile.

They had made a large bed out of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor in her room and it was amusing how they all slept. Marik was laying on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow. And for a second Yugi wondered how her friend could even breathe in that position before she looked towards Joey and had to stifle a snicker. Joey was sprawled out on her back looking vaguely like a starfish with the way her limbs were positioned, her mouth hung open and a faint snore could be heard. Ryou laid on her side, her white hair spread out over her pillow, face peaceful in her sleep.

Just as Yugi got to her door, the floor-board underneath her let out a rather loud squeak. Yugi froze and glanced at her friends again hoping that she hadn’t woken them.

“Yugi?” No dice. It seemed that Ryou woke up and was now staring at her friend through sleep-blurred eyes. “Where—” Ryou stopped as a large yawn interrupted her question. “Where are you going?

“I’ll be right back Ryou just go back to sleep.” Yugi said looking at her friend.

Ryou frowned slightly at the non-answer but seemed too sleepy to ask more. So finally, she nodded and laid back down, drifting off to sleep. Yugi stayed for a few seconds more, making sure she was truly asleep before opening the door as quietly as possible, so she didn’t wake anyone else. Sneaking past Heba’s room was rather nerve-wracking but she made it to the stairs without further incident.

It was when she reached the bottom of the stairs that things got a little tense. For she saw Heba sitting in his favorite armchair near the front door, a newspaper in front of his face. She froze, wondering if he was awake and if he’d forbid her of taking her walk, or worse, demand that he ought to go with her. But her worries were proven false as he let out a rather large and humorous snore. Stifling her laughter, she inched her way past her brother and out into the snow-covered world.

As Yugi set off down her driveway she debated on which path to take. If she took the hikers trail, she might run into others who were out enjoying nature same as her. On the other hand, if she went down the old Ranger’s Path, that her father had shown her, Heba would throw a fit and she’d probably be grounded.

Then again, if she went down that path, she might spot the wolf, and she _really_ wanted to see the wolf again.

Decision made she started down the familiar path known only to a few, knowing that if Heba found out she would be in big trouble. But also knowing that if she could see the wolf again it would be worth it. Just as she was coming to the part of the path that split towards town, she heard voices. Voices that, though muffled and a little distant, sounded familiar.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me he did martial arts Duke!” The voice of Tristan Taylor rang out in the morning air.

Yugi ducked down behind a bush and waited for them to pass, not wanting them to find out she was there. She sure hoped that they would hurry soon though, as her legs were protesting being in that position for so long.

“Sorry man, I didn’t even know. I only found out from coach.” Duke said lifting his hands in surrender.

“How would coach know that?” Tristan asked looking puzzled before shaking his head. “Never mind I don’t care. What I do care about though, is the fact that coach benched me because Heba sprained my wrist and now I can’t throw or catch anything.”

Yugi’s eyes widened, she knew her brother was powerful, but she didn’t know he could do _that._

“Tristan, it was kind of _your_ fault though. You’re the one who hit Yugi.” Duke said reasonably.

“Tch. She deserved it. No one talks that way about my girl.” Tristan said his voice all haughty.

Rolling her eyes at that, Yugi waited until their voices were out of range before she started to stand.

“What are you doing?” A voice broke through her concentration, making her fall on her butt. She looked up with wide eyes. There standing before her was a rather tall and handsome young man. He looked to be at least a foot and a half taller than her maybe even two feet and was built like an Olympic swimmer and had tri-colored hair like her. Black, scarlet and gold hair that was styled in a rather messy undercut. The strangest thing about him though was his crimson eyes. Wearing a simple black shirt and matching pants he would’ve passed as a goth.

‘ _A hot goth,’_ Yugi thought with a blush. She stood up quickly, brushing at the snow that was now sticking to her.

He chuckled, a warm baritone sound that made Yugi’s insides do flips. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t,” Yugi blurted out, her face reddening as she spoke. “I mean, you didn’t scare me. I was just startled.”

“Ah.” The man said giving her a smile that was more of a smirk. “I see.”

Face still red Yugi held out a hand smiling bashfully. “I’m Yugi Motou. Pleased to meet you.”

Yami stared slightly at the offered hand, wondering if he should shake it or not. If he did Atem might smell her sent and he’d get in trouble. But at the same time, he didn’t want to be rude. Finally, after seeing the girl’s smile droop slightly he stuck his own hand out.

“Yami. Yami Husani.”

Yugi grinned at him again, before tilting her head in curiosity. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around town. Are you new?”

Yami paused unsure of what to tell her. “I’m—”

He was cut off by music coming from Yugi’s direction. He stared bewildered as she pulled a small rectangular device out of her pocket.

“Sorry,” Yugi said bashfully. She glanced at the caller-id and blanched. “I better take this, just one second Yami.” Yami nodded watching as she lifted the device to her ear. “Hello?”

“ _Yugi! Where are you?”_

Yami listened curiously as another voice came from the phone.

“I wanted to see the sunrise, so I went on a walk.” Yugi explained patiently, giving Yami an apologetic look. “Listen Marik, now’s really not the best time.”

_“Why? What’s so important that you’d ditch your friends?”_ Marik’s voice was curious. 

“Yugi what is that thing?” Yami asked staring at the cell phone with a mixture of awe and hesitation.

_“Oh,”_ Marik’s voice turned teasing. _“So that’s why. You’ve met a guy, and now are going to leave us girls in the dust huh?”_

“Shut up Marik.” Yugi groaned in exasperation. Both Yami and Yugi could hear her laugh on the other line. “I’m hanging up now.”

_“Bye-bye lover girl,”_ Marik cackled before hanging up the phone.

Yugi sighed, she loved her friends but sometimes they were a tad bit annoying. She turned back to Yami shaking her head slightly. “I’m sorry, where were we?”

“That’s quite alright.” Yami said in amusement. “Was that your friend?”

“Yeah, that was Marik.” Yugi said with a laugh. “Love her to death but she can be a bit…much.”

Yami laughed thinking of his friends. “I know what you mean. I have friends like that too. In fact—” He cut himself off, his head cocking to the side slightly.

“What is it?” Yugi asked looking around curiously.

“I’m terribly sorry Yugi,” Yami said looking the slightest bit uncomfortable as he stared off into the trees. “I’m afraid that I’ll have to cut our meeting short. I just remembered that I have to do something.”

“Oh,” Yugi said biting her lip in disappointment. “No, it’s fine, I better get going as well.”

Yami smiled at her and she felt her knees wobble slightly. That boy had a killer smile, it was enough to make grown women swoon. “I hope we see each other again.”

“I’d like that,” Yugi said smiling softly. “It was nice meeting you Yami.”

Yami grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips giving her knuckles a chaste kiss. “And you as well Ms. Motou.”

With one last smile-that-was-a-smirk he turned and disappeared into the trees. Leaving Yugi pink-faced and wondering just who Yami Husani really was. 

**WT**

Marik looked at the phone in her hands and smirked. Yugi, her best friend, had finally found a boy to be interested in.

How could Marik tell that Yugi was interested in him one might ask? Simple, Marik could tell from her voice and preoccupation. Because usually Yugi would always talk to Marik, even if she might not be feeling the best. So, she knew that something, or in this case, someone had to be behind it. Plus, her voice had taken that slightly breathy tone that she had adopted when she had a crush on that one boy a few years back. Marik chuckled, happy her friend hand found someone.

“Did you get a hold of her?” Ryou’s voice caused the blonde to jump, Marik had forgotten that the albino was standing there. “Where is she?”

Ryou’s voice was a little strained, clearly remembering when she woke up and noticed that the tri-colored girl was gone and panicked. Demanding that they look for her immediately. Which they had, and it was only after twenty minutes of frantic searching that Marik had thought to call her.

Marik grinned at her white-haired friend and whispered conspiratorially “She’s with a boy.”

Ryou’s eyes widened slightly, as she stared at her friend in slight disbelief. “With a—Marik are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Marik said matter of factly. “I heard him on her end of the line. He sounded gorgeous.”

Ryou squealed jumping up and down at the thought of her friend finding someone to date. “Oh, how romantic.” She paused giving Marik a dirty look. “Until you ruined it, I mean.”

“What? How did I ruin it?” Marik said in outrage.

“Did you find her?” Heba asked coming in the room hearing the two bickering girls.

“Yeah, she said she wanted to see the sunrise, so she went on a walk.” Marik explained to the high-strung man in front of her.

Heba flopped into the closest chair looking slightly like a deflated balloon. “She’s in _soo much_ trouble when she gets back.”

**WT**

Once Yami was sure he was out of Yugi’s sight he rushed deeper into the woods. When he was with Yugi he had heard a high-pitched whistle. Far higher than any human could pick up. While it was common for whistles of higher frequencies to be used in the pack, that particular whistle was unique.

It had been three long blasts with two short ones following. This whistle was only known to three people. Himself, and his two friends; Bakura and Malik. They had wanted to make one that they could use to communicate secretly.

Yami ran towards the bushes that he heard the whistle come from. He knew that whistle because he, Bakura, and Malik had made it up. That was a whistle to say, _where are you?_ or _Time to come the pack is waiting!_ He wondered who whistled this time. Bakura or Marik?

‘ _Either one’_ he mused ‘ _they’re going to pay for ruining my moment with Yugi.‘_

“Why look at this, Yami Husani, brother of Atem Husani, prince of the wolf pack. Out, alone are we?” A sly voice broke Yami from his thoughts. He stopped fast and looked for the source of the voice. Finally, he spotted a teen with long white hair, leaning against a tree casually.

“Bakura.” Yami said shaking his head, “I should have known.” He then walked over and took a look at him; he was wearing black pants with a red shirt and a black overcoat. “What are you doing out here?” Yami asked looking at him with a smirk.

“Looking for you.” Bakura said simply before his look and tone turned playful. “What I want to know is just what you were thinking being with a human. You haven’t grown attached, have you?” Bakura snickered before his face fell as he saw the blush on Yami’s face. “Oh shit, you have grown attached. Oh, Atem is _so_ not going to be happy about this.”

“Which is why you’re not going to tell him.” Yami snapped giving him a very stern glare though the effect was ruined a bit by the pink tinge in his cheeks.

“Relax Sparky,” Bakura said smirking as Yami growled at hearing the dreaded nickname. “I’m not going to tell Atem… I mean do I look stupid?” Yami opened his mouth but Bakura cut him off with a glare. “Don’t answer that.”

Yami just smirked before it softened into something fonder. “Thanks, Bakura.”

“Oh, don’t get all mushy on me,” Bakura said with a playful shudder.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Yami snickered rolling his eyes at his friend’s childishness.

“Now come on, we have to get back to the tribe before Atem kicks both of our asses.”

With that both boys shifted into wolves and headed off into the forest.

**WT**

“Completely irresponsible.”

“Completely.”

“No consideration.”

“None.”

“Joey shut up.”

“Yeah…Hey!” Joey yelped, looking wounded. “That hurts Heba. That really hurts.”

Heba just rolled his eyes at her before turning towards his sister with a stern expression.

Once Yugi had gotten back from her walk Heba had practically pounced on her, giving her a lecture on letting people know where she was going and freaking out older brothers. Not to mention freaking out her friends.

Yugi looked up at her brother biting her lip slightly. “Sorry Heba, it won’t happen again.”

Heba sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can’t do things like that Yugi. You don’t know how worried I was, how worried all of us were.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” Yugi said softly. 

Heba looked at his sister’s face and could hear the sincerity in her voice. He sighed rubbing at his temples. “It’s…okay. And I am sorry for snapping at you too. I just…” He bit his lip and looked away. “I… when dad died, he left me in charge of looking after you. And I don’t want you to get hurt when it could’ve been avoided you know?” He frowned. “I’m not trying to ruin your life, I just… would it kill you to tell someone where you are going or at the very least leave a note? So that way I won’t go insane with worry?”

“Bit too late for that if you ask me.” Marik muttered quietly, before grinning unrepentantly at the look Heba gave her.

“Yes Heba, I will.” Yugi said grinning at her brother. “You have my word.”  
  


“Good.” Heba said in satisfaction.

“Now that, that’s over with… can we have breakfast? I’m starving.” Joey commented rubbing her stomach mournfully.

“And that’s different from everyday how?” Ryou asked with a smirk.

“That’s cold Ryou. So cold.” Joey said dramatically.

As Heba went to get started on breakfast Marik and Ryou cornered Yugi with identical smirks on their faces. 

“Soooo?” Ryou asked giving her friend a playful nudge. “Who was he?”

Yugi blushed slightly and looked anywhere but her friend’s face. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Bull.” Marik snorted in amusement. “Spill girl. Who was the mystery boy that you seemed so anxious to talk with?”

“What mystery boy? Who are you guys talking about?” Joey asked in confusion.

“Dear little Yugi here, was with a boy when I called her.” Marik said snickering slightly at Yugi’s reddening face.

“Shut up.” Joey gasped.

“Fine, if I agree to tell you will you guys stop talking about it?” Yugi asked her face as red as a tomato.

“Deal.” The three friends said in unison.

“His name is Yami.” Yugi said finally, thoroughly embarrassed by her friend’s questioning. 

**WT**

Yami and Bakura snuck back into their village hoping that their absence hadn’t been noticed. Not wanting to deal with Atem’s questions about where they had been. Their hopes were dashed rather spectacularly as they saw Atem standing right outside Yami’s house clearly waiting for them. And he did not look happy.

In fact, if Yami was being honest he looked down right furious. Dread curled in Yami’s gut as he stuck close to Bakura, practically hiding behind his friend.

“Oh no. Oh hell no!” Bakura whispered furiously pushing Yami towards his brother. “You are _not_ using me as a human shield. No sir.”

“Jerk.” Yami muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

“No, I just value my life.” Bakura whispered back.

“Yami, Bakura,” Atem cut in, stopping their bickering with just two words. Scarlet eyes narrowed as he stared at the two friends. “Where have you been?”


End file.
